FloraDiamond The Movie
FloraDiamond The Movie: Ludwig's Great Escape ''is a movie based on the 1999 Ubi Soft video game, ''Rayman 2: The Great Escape, it would be made by Universal Pictures, Nintendo, Ubisoft Motion Pictures and Cookie Jar Entertainment just for fun! it will be rated PG just for some peril and 95 minutes long! The movie short for this film is Azura and her Digimon's revenge, it will play after the movie short. Plot Sarah West (who is FloraDiamond on GoAnimate) watches a scene from King Kong (the original 1933 version from RKO Radio Pictures), she wonders that if New York can be in danger too not just because of Kong, but also, Razorbeard's Vengeance to conquer the world, and thus, She even thinks that Ludwig Von Koopa might be one of the new victims of Razorbeard and his Robo-Pirates, in a dream, Sarah West is in 1933 New York to greet King Kong, who is a monster from Skull Island, and Sarah West told Ann and Jack that they are going to be fine in a broadway display of Kong! but when King Kong wants to break loose, the reason the audiences are fleeing is not because of King Kong, it is because of the Robo-Pirates invading the 1933 New York for wanting Razorbeard to Become the King of the land, and then, Ludwig is crying in the Prison Ship, and years later, Sarah West (who is still 20 years old) wants Ludwig to escape the Prison Ship, and thus, Ludwig eventually got out of the Prison Ship, but he didn't realized that he is sliding through the ventilation shaft, and falls into the water, in the morning, Sarah wakes Ludwig up, and telling him that dreams can be like, and FloraDiamond (Sarah West) eventually lets Ludwig Von Koopa to become the World's only hope by protecting Sarah West's GoAnimate Friends from Razorbeard & Starscream, Ludo, Steven, Rasputin, Moe, Joe, Pedro, Edro, Gage, Jenner, Nelson, Jimbo, Kearney, Dolph, Ernie the Giant Chicken, Ratso Catso, Mojo Jojo, Shreeky, Scootatoo Dash, Angelica Pickles, Dora The Explorer, Hexxus, and Plankton, while FloraDiamond (Sarah West) is the Princess of The World of GoAnimate! and eventually, the suspects got arrested by the Haven City Guards (Krimzon, Elite, and Freedom League)! and they all got a 5 year sentence in the Baron's Fortress for the crimes they committed and for plotting an evil scheme against Ludwig Von Koopa during his quest! FloraDiamond (Sarah West) and Ludwig Von Koopa eventually lives Happily Ever After once their happiest fairytale wedding The World of GoAnimate can ever have! Promotional tie-ins in the USA, Cap'n Crunch Cereal, a cereal from Quaker Oats promotes FloraDiamond The Movie: Ludwig's Great Escape by sending away kids matinee movie tickets for customers, along with 8 different toys based on the movie, and even a sweepstakes where kids can not only win a trip to Loew's Paradise Theaters in Bronx, New York City, New York for the film's premiere, they can also win five thousand dollars of prizes including a Nintendo Switch and a 7 day/6 night trip to Coco Key Water Resort and even Subway & Mcdonald's promotes it in their kids meals, in which for a limited time would get a free Ludwig Von Koopa toy or Sarah West toy! and in the UK, Weetabix's Weetos can send away 12 different comic books based on FloraDiamond The Movie: Ludwig's Great Escape to people who purchased specially marked boxes of Weetos! Gallery: Screen_Shot_2017-05-06_at_2.35.41_PM.png|Sarah Sarah West (FloraDiamond The Movie- Ludwig's Great Escape).jpg|Sarah as an X-Girl st,small,215x235-pad,210x230,f8f8f8.lite-1u2.jpg|Ludwig Von Koopa getting ready to battle Category:Films by Sarah West Category:Ubisoft Motion Pictures Category:Cookie Jar Entertainment Category:Universal films Category:Nintendo Films Trivia